


Countdown

by magically charmed (itsmeash)



Series: Hacy Drabbles [6]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/magically%20charmed
Summary: It's almost the New Year.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Hacy Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416403
Kudos: 13





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anon on Tumblr: Hacy prompt. New Years Eve first kiss please!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Charmed 2018...I just like to play around with the characters at times.

The countdown starts, the ball is going to drop in less than 10 seconds. Macy stands in front of Harry, staring at him like he's the only person in the world. Harry does the same with her. The crowd counting down all around them is barely noticeable. They are very much in their own little world.

Over the past year that they had known each other, they had gotten closer... so much closer. Close enough that they were currently in the position they were in now. For so long it had only been hugs here and there, shoulder touches whenever possible, the occasional hand holding. Nothing more, nothing less.

However, as the countdown continues, they both know something is about to change. Change is in the air. More than ever before is about to happen, and honestly even if they could... neither want to, nor will stop whatever it is from happening.

The countdown gets closer to zero.

Three.

Two.

One.

Happy New Year!

Their lips touch, ever so gently.

Everything changes.


End file.
